


Fallen in Love with you.

by victoriaOlicity (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: A.R.G.U.S., Baby, Based on the movie, Blind Date, Bratva AU, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Date, Godparents, Love/Hate, Missing, No island, Oral Sex, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/victoriaOlicity
Relationships: Cooper Seldon/Felicity Smoak, Curtis Holt & Felicity Smoak, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, John Diggle/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Lyla Michaels/Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Isabel Rochev, Oliver Queen & Susan Williams, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Ray Palmer/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen
Kudos: 25





	Fallen in Love with you.

** I pledge allegiance to my independent girls in here **

** Ooh Baby **

** So if you're with us, come on let me hear you say **

** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **

** You say that you a baller **

** And I see you tryna holla **

** But that ain't how I was brought up **

** Working for my money **

** 'Cause that's what my momma taught me **

** So yo ass betta show me some respect **

** Boss Michelle Obama **

** Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas **

** song BO$$ by Fifth Harmony **

  
Felicity couldn’t believe it; she finally got her own business and is her own  Boss and it’s called  Smoak Technology . Walking to her building is such a surreal feeling. 

It took her a while, but she’s done it.

Since she’s been a little girl, she’s always loved computers and wanted her own business where she could work on computers all day. 

She wanted to change the world with her creations.

It was hard growing up with a single parent who didn’t understand why you didn’t want the girly toys, but would rather have computer parts . They never had enough money to do all the extra things you wanted to do. 

She wanted to go to space camp one year, but they couldn’t afford it and she couldn’t go.She used to have to spend every Christmas and Hanukkah either with her neighbor or hang around the casino, because her mom would get double tips.

That’s the one thing about Donna; as much as she never understood my love for computers, she always worked three jobs to make sure I had a good education. 

She wanted to make it possible for me to go to college.

Thinking about her mom reminds her that they haven’t spoken in a while.

Her life’s been so hectic at the moment with her company and with her mom living in Vegas, there’s a time difference.

As she walks into the building she sees Jonathan and smiles at him. 

She takes out her ID card and scans it. 

Jonathan is her security guard and he’s such a sweetie. 

She says hello to him as she passes.

Miss. Smoak, isn’t it a lovely day today?” 

Jonathan says smiling at her.

“Yes it is. How is your granddaughter?”

“She’s fine. I have a new picture of her” he says and shows Felicity. 

His face can’t contain his huge smile as he shows her.

She looks down, and there is a picture of a blue eyed little girl smiling at the camera.

“How old is she now?” says Felicity to Jonathan.

“She’s a month old.I still can’t believe I’m a granddad.”

“Wow, how quickly it’s gone by” Felicity said. 

“I better get to work. 

I hear the boss is really a hard ass.”

He smiled and said “they grow up so quickly.”

“Yes the boss is a hard ass” he says with a smile. 

“She buys really good Brownies though.”

As he said that Felicity got out the Brownies that she made. 

It’s the only thing she can bake.

The one thing her and her mom share is how they can’t cook at all. 

She’s burnt water, and her mom fed them raw chicken once.

‘Miss. Smoak, my wife is going to yell at me. 

She says I’m putting on too much weight.” He says smiling at her.

“Jonathan, these are healthier low calorie Brownies .”

“Well if their low calorie…” he says taking one for himself and the other security guard.

She walks to the elevator, and punches the number to her floor. 

She smiles at the other people on the elevator.

She hears one of her employees, Karen, gossiping about Ollie Queen, and how her friend just slept with him.

“I thought he was dating Laurel?”

The girl laughs and says “yeah, but he cheats on her all the time. 

She’s too busy at law school.”

Amy says “I like his friend Tommy. 

He’s more my type.”

They both laugh and Karen says “Karen Queen.”

Amy laughs and says “Amy Merlin.”

As soon as the elevator doors open, they both get off.

Well that was her bit of gossip for today.

She gets a message and looks to see who it’s from. 

It’s from Jonathan. He said the Brownies was delicious. She loves the little chats she has with Jonathan. He always makes her smile. The elevator doors open, and she’s on her floor. She gets out and notices Jerry is not in yet. 

He must be running late or stopped for coffee.

He’s always in a half hour before her, even though she’s told him he doesn’t need to be.She walks into her office. She’s still in the middle of decorating it. 

It’s all glass with lots of plants and a huge computer in the middle of her desk.

She’s going for a very homey look using a cream and green color scheme. 

Maybe she will use a little pink as it’s her favorite color.

She used to work at a place that was very cold and very dark. 

That’s the one thing she doesn’t want. She wants people to look forward to coming to work, and not a place that’s taking away their soul.

She walks to her computers and turns them on. 

Then the one thing she’s been doing for the last couple of months is she looks outside of her three story office. It’s not right in the city, but just close enough to still be in the action.

She couldn’t afford to have her office in downtown Star City like big companies as QC, Merlin Global and Palmer Technologies do.

Maybe one day she will she thinks as she walks back to her computer and looks at an email that titled: MIT 2017 is having a reunion. They want to know if she’s interested in attending and if she will be bringing a plus one.

She wants to go, but she’s not sure if Cooper will want to. 

She will ask them tonight when they are on their date. She looks down and sees a second email from Alena about Archer.

Email: Alena

“Hi Felicity it’s Alena. I need you to look over these codes. I’m having trouble, and know you will be able to fix it quickly. Are you going to the MIT reunion?

Email: Smoak Tech

“Hi Alena. Just send them over, and I will look at them right away. I’m not sure if I’m going to go to the MIT reunion yet.”

Email: Alena

“Come on. It will be fun. It will be me, you, Curtis & Lyla; maybe Cooper? Oh and Chuck is coming too.”

Email: Smoak Tech

“Maybe. How is A.R.G.U.S.?”

Email: Alena

“It’s okay. Everybody is really stressed. 

We’re all missing you, but Waller. She’s really angry at the moment. 

A new group called HIVE and the Ninth Circle are creating a lot of problems at the moment.”

Email: Smoak Tech

“Oh God. I’m so glad I’m not there now. 

Are you sure you don’t want to come and work for me.?”

Email: Alena

“Yeah, but I might be changing my mind soon.

“Yeah, but I might be changing my mind soon. 

Got to go got to get back to work. 

The one good thing about her and Alena is they’re both computer nerds. 

They created a system so they can chat without anybody looking into their emails.

She left A.R.G.U.S. a year ago.

They bought one of her programs, Archer, but from time to time she has to check it for them to make sure it’s working perfectly. 

She’s happy that she’s not working at A.R.G.U.S. anymore; and especially not working for Amanda Waller.

Waller wanted her to work in the field, and just thinking about that woman makes her shiver.A.R.G.U.S. is dangerous, but she was on the safe side being a computer analyst.   
She may have an IQ of 170, but coordination and fighting was not her strong point.

The missions Waller wanted to send her on were dangerous.

Archer was her way out. That’s the deal she made with Waller. 

They could buy her program if she could leave. 

She’s been happy ever since. She gets a message and it’s from Lyla. 

She’s on her way back from a secret mission in Russia. 

She hasn’t seen her in person in six months, but they Skype every week.

Text message : Lyla

“I can’t wait to see you. 

I can’t believe it’s been so long. 

I have exciting news to tell you.”

She quickly text back “Yeah. 

We’re going to Big Belly Burger when you’re back.”

Lyla is her best friend who is a bad ass and is second in command in A.R.G.U.S.

She’s known her since they were roommates at MIT. 

Lyla is a little bit older than her, but she’s like the big sister she’s never had.

Felicity walks to her coffee machine and smiles when she sees the photo of her and Cooper together. It was taken during her Goth stage.

Cooper used to be a hactivist, but he’s totally grown out of it now. He was nearly caught when he tried to give back all the money from student loans. 

Luckily she stopped it before he went into the server. She also might have exciting news to tell Lyla.

She thinks Cooper, her boyfriend of six years is going to pop the question tonight, because he asked her to leave early and get her hair done and get a manicure.

She knows he could just want her to pamper herself, but there have been so many clues from him.

One of them is the flag on their account saying he bought jewelry in New York. 

She thinks it might be an engagement ring, because that jeweler does amazing custom engagement rings.Hopefully she might soon become Mrs. Felicity Seldon.

It will be nice to see him, and spend some time with him as they’ve both been very busy lately.Cooper has been looking at buildings near QC for his new business. 

It’s very expensive though.

When she told him her opinion, he wasn’t very happy with her.

She said it might be too expensive, and he could use one of her floors that she isn’t using at the moment. He wasn’t very happy with her idea, and said he knows what’s best for his business.

By her not having a really expensive building is how she can afford her amazing apartment next to Star City Park. 

It’s one of the most desirable places in Star City, and is where the rich and famous like the Queens and Merlin’s live.Cooper wanted to live somewhere near them, but Felicity put her foot down as she was paying the bill.

She wanted to live more in the city.  Where they live now, she can walk her rescue dog that she will hopefully be getting soon. Being a Vegas born girl, she likes the cities, and doesn’t really want to live into eh suburbs.There’s nothing wrong with it, but it’s just not for her.

Cooper is all about image and he really wants to live there. 

Maybe one day in the future when they have enough money to buy a house. 

The cheapest houses there are about $7 million.

She shakes her head as she has an appointment with another investor, Walter Steele. 

Mr. Steele took over for Robert Queen after his car accident with his son Ollie six months ago. They are both still recovering.

Not a lot about the accident was said, just that it was a planned kidnapping that went horribly wrong.

The accident was so bad that Robert was left with a back injury and Ollie Queen, as the newspapers call him, suffered injuries to his body. 

All that is just speculation.She only knows this gossip because her other best friend, Lois, told her. She goes to the gym with Lois, who is a reporter and always keeps her in the know with all the gossip.

Lois said Ollie Queen is one of the hottest men, but not trustworthy.

She heard from another source that he’s cheating on her with somebody close to her.

She knows from the two gossips in the elevator today, that maybe the rumors are true.

She felt very sorry for Laurel and said to Lois that she doesn’t understand why that girl is with him. Lois laughed and said “he’s hot. 

He’s a Queen and she looks the other way.”

That’s the gossip Lois was telling her last week during their session.

It looks like she has her own gossip to tell Lois about.

There’s a knock at the door and its Jerry, her amazing EA. He smiles and says “Miss. Smoak, your 2 o’clock is here.”She smiles and says “let them in.”

She rubs down the bright purple dress, that she wouldn’t be caught wearing four years ago during her Goth stage. 

She loves her new She loves her new Christian Louboutin that are The classic cream with the red button. 

Shoes that she bought as a celebration gift to herself.

Even though she likes computers, she has a shoe addition. 

She just saw some limited edition panda shoes coming out soon that she just has to buy.It’s something Cooper never understands is why she likes them so much, and always complains because they take up a lot of room in their closet.

She takes a deep breath and walks to greet Walter Steele. 

She smiles at him. “It’s very nice to meet you Miss. Smoak” he says.

“You too. I’ve heard a lot of good things.” Felicity says stopping herself from babbling.

She says “come in” when she notices a huge man with really big arms that are the size of tree trunks behind him.

Walter smiles because Felicity said everything out loud about the man’s arms and says “this is John Diggle, my bodyguard for today. 

Do you mind if he waits outside.”

“After the attempted kidnapping of Robert and Oliver six months ago, the board members want me to have a bodyguard too.” Walter started laughing like it wasn’t a big deal.“So for today John is my temporary bodyguard. 

He is normally Oliver’s bodyguard, but Diggle’s brother is with Robert today, so he’s standing in for him.”

Luckily Felicity doesn’t need a bodyguard, as she’s not that wealthy yet; not like the Queens. Felicity says “that’s fine. I can get Jerry to get him a coffee if he wants one.” She smiles as she shakes John’s hand.

“We have really good donuts and blueberry muffins if you’d like any.”

Diggle smiled and said “thank you Miss. Smoak.”

“Please both of you call me Felicity. I keep looking for my mother” she says.

“Even though I don’t look like my mother, who wears really, really short skirts that you didn’t need to know about” Felicity starts to blush. Jesus Christ of all times for her to babble.Diggle chuckles, as he can’t help but smile. 

He swears he recognizes her name from somewhere, but shakes it off.


End file.
